Ice Heart Melted
by Haruka Oujo
Summary: After 3 years of not seeing her dear 'Nii-chan', Natsume, Suki goes to where he asked her not in his final letter, Alice Academy. Once she sees what he has to do, will she allow it? Will other feelings follow? Is triangle forming? OCxNxM HxR
1. Chapter 1

_**Author: I know, you have all the right to hate me, I just haven't been up to updating since my nana got worse, and then died. I'm really sorry to those who like my Ouran stories, but I really needed a bit of a change, I will update though, for now they're officially on Hiatus, please enjoy my first ever Gakuen Alice story, only on Fanfiction, Suki's profile will be shown at the end**_

_Italics mean thinking, it'll probably say stuff like 'thought' after though…it can also indicate a flash back, if someones thinking a flash back it'll look like this 'thinking'_

**Bold indicates more than one person saying/yelling/whispering the same thing**

_**Bold Italic means more than one person is thinking the same thing**_

Underlined is something outside of the story- like a theme song or when Hotaru explains inventions

_**All three is something real important or a lot of emphasis on the word(s)**_

Ice Heart Melted

Episode 1: I'll Miss You Nii-chan

By Haruka Oujo

-Cue Theme Song, Riot Girl-

-Each character appears individually, then they all appear with Mikan jumping up happily, my character, Suki, scowling at Natsume, Natsume looking away, Ruka looking nervous, and Hotaru being stoic. My character can then be seen chasing random characters, most of the time Natsume (while breathing fire and holding a staff waving it around to hit the character being chased.) Then as it gets into the 'Oh' part, Pictures of Suki and Natsume are shown being happy, arguing etc. Then she starts chasing Natsume for showing those, uses her alice, ice, to get him, and chases him around the school, in the end he shoots back with his fire and a big boom comes up, now showing a title 'Gakuen Alice: Special Fan Edition'-

"_Nii-chan! Nii-chan!" A little girl with light blue hair yelled, for she was playing with her friend and older brother figure, who was actually only a year older than her. She looked behind a tree only to be mad, he had fallen asleep waiting for her to find him. "Nii-chan!!Wake up! I didn't take that long to find you!" She whined, trying to get him to wake, only to see him smile, start tickling her, and laugh. "Nii-san I wanna show you something!" She exclaimed as she brought her hands so that in the middle was an empty sphere. A ball of something clear and cold appeared out of her hands, her hair started to fly as the wind around her increased. "See Nii-chan? It's ice, its so pretty, ne?" He just stared, he couldn't believe she had such a powerful ability, and was able to control it._

"_That's very pretty Suki, or should I say Princess of Ice?" The raven-haired boy said to her, bending down to look at her eye to eye, smiling. 'I can't believe she can control ice, while I control fire...' He thought worriedly but pushed it aside for now, just wanting to have fun with Suki._

That was the last time I saw Nii-chan, I got a letter, sent to me before he left, that explained he was going to Alice Academy, he didn't want me to follow, he didn't exactly trust the staff and what they really wanted was a mystery to him. I was never the same after that, I miss Nii-chan, no, I miss, _**Hyuuga Natsume**_.

Suki Negaboushi

Age: 7 here, age 10 later

Height: 3'11 here, 4'11 ½

Looks:

Now- light blue hair loose, cute kid face

Later- light blue hair, eyes, rigid facial features, sad face


	2. Author's Note

A/N

I would like to apologize a lot. Especially to those of you who really enjoy my stories and Kura and Hana because I told them I would update. My laptop has the stories on it but I can't charge it. My dad is currently looking for the warranty so we can get it fixed but at the moment I'm, very sadly, at a stand still. I know what you're thinking too; just rewrite it on the computer you're on. I would like to but _apparently_ I'm very good at breaking computers so my parents don't like me being on my mom's computer. I promise as soon as I can update the stories I will. Now, this next part is important, since some users have only story alerts and not author alerts I'm going to post this author's not in all of my stories. So, to all of you don't report this or comment that this is a duplicate. I apologize once again and I promise I'll do my best not to let this happen again.

I hope you'll continue to read my stories,

Haruka Oujo


	3. Important

I'm getting along in life and have decided to delete all my stories. I know this is gonna make some people mad, but this is for the best. I'm deleting these stories because I can't remember my plot lines or what I was going for in them. I also can't stand the... mediocrity of my work. Lastly though, I feel bad for keeping these up for so long and getting so many people to like them even though I don't update. That's unfair to you guys. Now, after I delete I will put more stories up. The new stories WILL be updated. I will give you my personal guarantee that they will. Anyways, **everything will be deleted and new things will come up by the end of April**. So, if you want me to consider a story with a similar plot then then tell me in a review before the story is deleted. I might post new stories before then. As of now, I will post story titles on my profile, they will not all be Ouran stories. However, I can tell you that if I write one, it will most likely be a HikaruxOC fic.

Review with any questions. P.S. I apologize to the people that get this ten times because they author alerted me.


End file.
